MRI was founded on the notion that precise differentiation of nucleon precession frequencies was possible via magnetic gradients and Radio Frequency (RF) activity. The many device expositions of MRI, although formidable, are based on evolving engineering practices in signal processing and electromagnetic (EM) activity. Currently, a large macro-engineering MRI may give the best pictorial representation for most applications for the foreseeable future.
Briefly stated, the “classic” operation of a traditional MRI includes the following functionality:
A “significant” magnetic field aligns the electronic spins and some portion of the photonic hydrogen or other molecules in a patient;
Additional fields may have magnetic gradients in one or more axes;
Radio Frequency (RF) transmitter perturbs the spins of this previously-aligned field, in one or more times and uses a variety of gradient practices;
RF receiver records lifecycles of the perturbed spins; and
Processor collates computes and displayed the perturbed spin lifecycle, and translates them into a spectroscopic or image representation.
Most MRI devices have therefore been “outside in”; they are generally large objects wherein the subject under test is placed inside them. These “outside in” systems have traditionally been extremely large, heavy and expensive. Thus, they cannot be readily used in field or mobile diagnosis, nor can they be implanted or inserted in human or veterinary bodies.
A lesser number of MRI devices are “inside out”; they contain the magnetic and electrical probes which are insertable, internal and implantable in the subjects under test. Such subjects may range from large geological structures, to manmade objects, plants, animals, and humans. However, the current MRI devices that are “inside out” are prone to inaccuracy, overheating, and are expensive.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.